As a power converter that has the small number of components to enable downsizing of the device and directly and effectively converts AC power to AC power, a matrix-converter has been known (Patent Document 1).
In the above-mentioned conventional matrix-converter, filter condensers constituting a filter circuit are arranged on a substrate forming a line in a longitudinal direction and installed in a unit case. However, in such arrangement, the wiring for connecting IGBTs (viz., Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), which are switching means, to the filter condensers has a long length undesirably.